Los Secretos de Marcill
by Alekia33
Summary: El reino e Marcill gobernado por la familia Swan aparentemente marchaba a la perfección, pero ¿Qué sucederá, cuando la joven Isabella tenga que contraer un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Qué pasará cuando Alice quede enredada en medio de una gran lío? ...Marcill está lleno de secretos. JxA ExB ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **"En las caballerizas del castillo"**

El reino de Marcill vivía en una paz inigualable, la reina Swan había gobernado a la perfección hasta ese día, hace algunos años se había divorciado del que fue su esposo, el rey Charles, sin embargo al ser ella la descendiente directa seguía siendo la monarca principal. En los últimos meses la reina a pesar de no ser tan grande, había decidido que su hija, la princesa Isabella ya tenía edad suficiente para heredar el trono y ser la gobernante del reino, sin embargo para eso ella necesitaba casarse primero, pero no era algo de lo que la reina debiera preocuparse.

-Madre, esto es absurdo – dijo Isabella mientras la mucama le colocaba el corsé

-Tonterías Isabella- contestó la reina paseándose por la habitación de su única hija – Tu eres la heredera única al trono, tarde o temprano tienes que gobernar

-Prefiero tarde que temprano- dijo- es tonto madre, tengo 18 años no puedo llevar a un reino yo sola

-Por eso te casarás hija mía – la reina se sentó y comenzó a abanicarse un antiguo abanico de la abuela traído desde las islas Filipinas – Yo te apoyaré

-Madre, ¿No has pensado que al casarme con un príncipe tendré que mudarme con él? Muy posiblemente yo será la reina de su reino, no del nuestro- dijo fastidiada bajando los brazos después de amarrar el listón del corsé

-Pero ¿Qué crees que soy niña? – Preguntó su madre- Por supuesto que lo he pensado, por eso te casarás con un segundo descendiente, no uno primero

-¡Que inteligente de tu parte!- dijo resoplando y dejándose caer en la cama

-Niña grosera- se levantó René moviendo la cabeza- será mejor que te prepares para la noche, hoy tendrás visitas

-Lo sé, vendrán los chalanes de los príncipes- dijo

-¡Isabella!- se quejó René- son sus mensajeros o embajadores, te prohíbo que les hables así, tendrás que comportarte como la dama que eres

-Lo haré mamá – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la reina al ver a su hija salir de la habitación

-Alguna parte del castillo debe ser más divertida que mi habitación- gritó desde el pasillo, la reina de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde había desaparecido su hija

-¡Bella! No quiero que vayas a las caballerizas – gritó su madre

-Como digas madre- dijo Isabella bajando

-Ésta niña me terminará sacando de mis casillas- dijo la reina- Rosalie, por favor no te demores, te necesito en la sala de estar, esos nuevos cojines no se colocarán solos- exigió la reina

-Si alteza- Rosalie contestó haciendo una reverencia y observando como René salía de la habitación con su pomposo vestido turquesa.

Isabella bajó impaciento dirigiéndose a las caballerizas, claramente no le haría caso a su madre, nunca había tenido contacto cercano con los trabajadores del castillo, su madre desde pequeña le había dejado en claro que ellos eran por mucho inferiores a ella, y que únicamente debería hablar con gente de su altura. Su padre por lo contrario solía tratar bien a la servidumbre, no entablaba largas conversaciones pero era más amable que su madre, sin embargo sin él en el castillo, hablar con la servidumbre de había vuelto algo prohibido mejor dicho mal visto. No obstante Isabella hacía caso omiso de todo eso y más aún porque hacía ya poco más de un año que el joven Edward había llegado al castillo, y había llegado también al corazón de Isabella.

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas se quedó observando el trabajo que se realizaba en el lugar, Timothy un viejo canoso y regordete cepillaba a los caballos, otro anciano mal encarado que por lo que sabía Bella se llamaba Amos, le daba de comer a los caballos, y aquel joven de cobrizos cabellos y ojos verdes que había cautivado su corazón cargaba grandes costales y los llevaba a la parte trasera de las caballerizas.

-¡Niña Isabella!- exclamó con ternura Timothy -¿En qué la podemos ayudar?- preguntó aun cepillando a los caballos -¿Necesita algo? Me alegra verla por aquí

-En realidad yo solo venía- comenzó a decir percatándose de que Edward la miraba mientras apilaba los costales en una esquina- a cepillar a Carlotta, temo que la última vez que lo hice fue hace ya algunos días – mintió

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Timothy- Me alegra saberlo, porque justo en estos momentos Amos y yo tenemos que entrar a la cocina, quedamos en ayudar a las cocineras y se nos está haciendo tarde, ¿Verdad Amos?- el mal encarado únicamente volteó a ver a Timothy, resopló y giró los ojos sin decir una sola palabra – Ten querida- dijo extendiéndole el cepillo- nosotros nos retiramos, ¡Carlotta, te quedas en buenas manos!- dijo a la yegua y jalando a Amos quien se limitó a hablar.

Isabella tomó el cepillo y se acercó sonriente a la yegua, comenzó a cepillarla mirando una y otra vez al lugar donde estaba Edward, buscándolo impaciente ya que se había perdido de su vista.

-Si agarras así el cepillo, podrás abarcar más en el cepillado– dijo Edward tras ella y tomando su mano para mostrarle como agarrar correctamente el cepillo. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella y dirigió los movimientos de Bella

-Gracias- susurró ella mientras disfrutaba el momento

-No tiene que agradecer su alteza- dijo Edward soltándola

-¡Edward! – Se quejó- sólo Bella, no tienes que llamarme su alteza

-Lo siento señorita- dijo

-¡Edward! – Volvió a quejarse- ya habíamos hablado de eso- le informó dejando de cepillar y mirándolo – somos amigos, es molesto que me trates como si fueses superior a ti – dijo triste -¿es que acaso ya no seremos amigos?- preguntó

-No me mal entiendas- dijo Edward avergonzado- somos amigos- dijo- somos amigos Bella- susurró su nombre- es sólo que yo sigo siendo en empleado, el chico de los caballos, un pobre de la aldea y tú eres la futura heredera al trono Bella, no entiendo cómo podría funcionar nuestra amistad- explicaba- me tienen prohibido hablar contigo, si tu madre nos viera me despiden

-Al diablo mi madre Edward- dijo- yo seré la reina como dices y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo y desde que llegaste al castillo te has convertido en eso, te he contado mis alegrías y mis temores, solo te pido eso, tu amistad- dijo amarrando a Carlotta y saliendo de la caballeriza

-Tienes mi amistad Bella- dijo dejándose caer debajo de la sombra de un árbol- lo sabes, no pienso defraudarte, pero entre nosotros existe un gran trecho, quisiera poder decirte no hay ningún problema, pero soy pobre y tú la princesa, mi trabajo está de por medio

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- preguntó- ¿te han amenazado?

-Amos comentó que la reina no quiere verte por las caballerizas

-Mi madre está loca, no le hagas caso, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo Bella

-Bella, hablo enserio- se quejó

-Yo también hablo enserio, no permitiría que nadie te saque del castillo- afirmó Bella – sobre mi cadáver lo harían

-Gracias- susurró Edward

Ambos se quedaron callados observando las caballerizas, solían sentarse ahí y hablar por horas sobre cosas sin sentido

-Mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí- se atrevió a decir Bella

-No deberías desobedecerla

-Edward- dijo Bella en voz baja – me comprometerán a un matrimonio que yo no quiero- le soltó la sopa a su amigo

-Lo sé- afirmó- todos en el castillo hablan de tu próximo matrimonio

-¡No quiero!- se quejó- tengo otras prioridades, quiero casarme con alguien que ame, quiero ver el mundo, quiero salir de este lugar antes, el castillo es todo lo que conozco ¿Qué hay en el pueblo?

-Bella, tú tienes la fortuna de vivir aquí, mira todo lo que tienes, es estupendo, en el pueblo no encontrarás más que pobreza y cosas comunes- decía Edward

-Exacto Edward- dijo- cosas comunes, gente normal y tranquila que no tiene que vivir con la realeza

-Gente preocupada por sus deudas, gente que sufre de hambre o frío- prosiguió Edward

-Mi madre se ha esforzado porque en el reino no exista tal cosa- dijo ella

-Lo sé y es fabuloso, si algo he aprendido en el tiempo en el castillo es que por muy indiferente que sea tu madre con la gente que no es de su nivel su prioridad es la bienestar de su reino, y trata de que no exista tal cosa, las exportaciones a otros reinos son fabulosas y el comercio es exquisito, muchos visitan Marcill por su belleza, por las bellas artesanías y por el exquisito pan del pueblo, pero Bella, desgraciadamente hay cosas que son crueles en el mundo, la guardia lucha contra los gitanos y paganos, pero ellos entran una y otra vez a robar, pero le roban a los que no tienen, no a los ricos, nadie se da cuenta de eso, hay que pagar impuestos y rentas, conseguir el dinero es lo difícil no hay suficientes trabajos el reino es pequeño, hay que comprar comidas, mantener familias, el reino oculta muchos secretos Bella, por muy perfecto que parezca sigue siendo injusto para los pobres, los impuestos son menores pero si no los pagas se duplican y triplican y se vuelven impagables- dijo propiciando su silencio corto- ¿sabías que a cambio de una deuda esclavizan a la gente?- Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza- Tu madre aprobó ese decretó hace algunos años, si tu familia es deudora de impuestos o aranceles, la guardia tiene derecho a llevarse a un miembro de tu familia como esclavo a cambio de saldar la deuda, es una forma de presionar al pueblo a pagar, pero por más de querer pagar si no existe el dinero es imposible pagarlo, muchos han sido esclavizados y torturados son muy crueles- terminó de decir

-¡Santo cielo Edward! Yo no sabía- decía asustada- mi madre siempre ha dicho hacer lo mejor para su reino

-¡Y lo intenta hacer! No digo que no- dijo- solo que no todo es justo

-¡Es horrible! – dijo- Edward, yo no seleccioné mi familia antes de nacer, corrí con suerte si la quieres llamar así, con la misma suerte que tú y que cualquier otro tiene, soy un fracaso como realeza no me gusta nada de esto- suspiró- después de todo lo que me has dicho ahora tengo más ganas de conocer al pueblo, a lo mejor y mi destino es ayudarlos, es mil veces mejor que decretar leyes sin saber que pasa, ¡Quiero ir Edward!, quiero conocer el pueblo

-No puedo llevarte como si nada- dijo

-Claro que sí- aseguró- yo misma informaré en el castillo que iré, me pondré el vestido menos llamativo, y me aseguraré de que nadie en el pueblo me reconozca, nunca he salido del castillo, no muchos saben cómo luce la princesa- contaba emocionada

-No es tan fácil- decía pensativo

-Si lo es- dijo emocionada- mañana iremos

-Bella, no creo que debamos enserio- dijo

-Sin peros- aseveró- ¡He hablado!

-Si su majestad- bajo la cabeza Edward- Conocerá el pueblo, pero será discreta

-Basta de formalidades, prometo ser discreta- gritó emocionada

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen tiempo, el regreso de Timothy y Amos fue la señal para volver a sus deberes respectivamente. Bella volvió al castillo con flores que recogió durante su camino de regreso en el jardín, eso haría más tolerable su informé sobre su próxima visita al pueblo.

-La princesa estuvo bastante tiempo aquí joven Edward- dijo Timothy

-Cepillo a Carlotta hasta el cansancio- mintió Edward

-Ya veo- mintió Timothy, notando el cepillo de la yegua debajo de un árbol frente a la caballeriza – Joven Edward ¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó el viejo

-Como siempre- dijo cabizbajo- papá ha dicho que es algo crónico seguramente, ya no podemos ir al médico del pueblo, no nos alcanza

-Lo lamento mucho hijo- dijo- espero se mejore, estoy seguro que tú y tus hermanos hacen lo mejor que pueden

-Eso intentamos- dijo Edward- gracias al cielo no se está muriendo nuestra madre, pero si está enferma y eso no nos facilita la vida

-Todo mejorará joven Edward- afirmó Timothy- El que pierde la fe se desmorona, pero aquel que sigue luchando y mantiene la fe en alto todo lo puede, muchacho te conozco desde pequeño y eres un guerrero, las adversidades que enfrentan—Edward lo interrumpió

-Siempre las hemos vivido Timothy- dijo con pesadumbre. Nací pobre y moriré pobre, lo único que quiero es paz en mi familia, no tener preocupaciones- terminó de decir Edward, dando por concluida esa platica. Le resultaba pesado hablar de la situación de su familia, prefería guardarse los secretos para él y para nadie más.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les dejo esta nueva historia, me entusiasma mucho y tengo grandes planes para ella, espero que también sea de su agrado y me puedan decir que es lo que opinan con un REVIEW! Se los agradecería muchísimo! jejejejejje**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo**

 **Nos leemos la próxima vez**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Miserable Vida

**Capítulo 2  
"Miserable Vida"**

-¡Apúrate niña!- gritó irritada la dueña del lugar

-¡Ya voy! – se quejó mientras se pichaba con una aguja - ¡Auch!

-¡Sí serás torpe!- gritó enfurecida- Necesito ese vestido en 5 minutos y si no te apuras juro que te lo cobraré todo a ti

-¡No!- gritó temerosa

-¡Pues haz tu trabajo! – dijo la señora regordeta y salió dando un portazo

Alice derramó unas lágrimas y siguió con el fino bordado de aquel vestido tan lujoso, al parecer la reina había decidido cambiar de costurera y resultó que Madame Marion fue la boutique seleccionada para la confección de sus nuevos vestidos.

-Alice, no le hagas caso- dijo una señora de aproximadamente 40 años- sabes cómo es la vieja tacaña, ¡que no te afecte!- aseguró

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- se quejó -¿Por qué es tan horrible conmigo?

-Es simple envidia- dijo Carmen

-¿De qué? ¿De una vida tan miserable como la mía? – Preguntó- No lo creo- se contestó mientras terminaba con los últimos bordados. Sus ojos se cerraban y lucia pálida, tenía grandes ojeras, la alegría de sus ojos se escapaba día con día

-¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó Madame Marion entrando de nuevo al taller

-Me faltan don hilos y término- informó Alice

-¡Apresúrate!- ordenó mientras esperaba- Ya han venido por el vestido- Alice cosió de prisa para terminar, en cuanto la última lentejuela estuvo adherida, anudó el hilo y extendió el vestido para entregárselo a la dueña del lugar

-¡Tonta!- dijo arrebatándole el vestido y saliendo.

Alice se dejó caer en la silla, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro de cansancio, colocó sus manos sobre su estómago que no dejaba de chillar a causa del hambre, había estado trabajando jornadas largas en el taller, sin comida, Madame Marion no veía necesaria la comida para su mejor costurera

-Le ha encantado el vestido a Lady Prime, la asesora de la reina, esperemos que a la reina le guste- decía la gorda de nuevo en el lugar

-Madame Marion – dijo Alice- ¿puedo comer? Hace tres días que no me da comida

-¿Crees que es necesario querida?-

-Tengo hambre- se defendió

-¿Y crees que es un argumento válido?- pregunto mirando sus uñas

-Pero por supuesto que lo es- se puso de pie- trabajo horas aquí y usted hizo un trato con mi madre, mi servicio por comida – decía Alice molesta

-Cariño, tu madre me debe la vida y tú estás aquí para pagar su deuda- explicaba acercándose a Alice- si quiero te doy de comer y si no también- siguió diciendo

-¡Es usted una arpía!- dijo casi al borde del llanto

-Solo cuido mi dinero querida, no quiero terminar siendo rata de alcantarilla como tú y tu familia- decía con desprecio- te acepté en este lugar por la deuda de tu familia, tu madre se endeudó hasta el cuello por mantenerte a ti y a tus estúpidos hermanos, y todo por casarse con el pobretón de tu padre, no le podía dar un vida digna y mírala ahora, enferma sin las fuerzas suficientes para trabajar, deberías agradecerme Alice, si no fuera por que acepté que trabajaras en lugar de tu madre estarían todos en la cárcel, por no poder pagarme la deuda y seguramente por deberle también a la reina y la renta, o mejor aún, estarían muertos por no tener que comer en días- Alice dejo correr las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas- ¡Así que será mejor que dejes de quejarte, llorar y exigir niña, agradece que soy muy bondadosa y te acepto conmigo!- dijo poniendo su larga uña sobre su nariz- Y no hace falta que te diga que por todo el drama que me has hecho pasar tampoco comerás hoy, sigue bordando y ¡tú!- señaló a Carmen- deja de observar y ponte a coser

Alice retuvo sus lágrimas y sus ganas de gritar, simplemente estrujo la tela en sus manos y se volvió a sentar, odiaba su miserable vida y odiaba trabajar para esa arpía, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no dejaría de trabajar hasta pagar la deuda de su madre, no podría, era su única obligación en la vida.

Al término del día su vista estaba cansada, bordaba vestidos todo el día uniendo perlas y chaquiras, lentejuelas y canutillos, su mano tenía un fino temblor y los dedos le hormigueaban, su estómago gritaba por hambre y sus ojos se cerraban a cada paso que daba. Se sentía débil y agotada, estaba segura que antes de llegar a su hogar se desmayaría en medio de la calle.

-Dios, ya no puedo más- se dijo así misma apoyándose en una casa cercana a la suya y respirando lentamente

-¡Tía Alice!- gritó un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises, con la ropa raída y el rostro opaco por polvo

-Hola pequeño osezno- le dijo aparentando sentirse bien

-Hoy llegas más temprano que de costumbre- dijo parándose junto a ella –Mamá y tío Edward aún no llegan, talvez hoy si los podrás ver- decía emocionado, su madre y el tío Edward llegaban únicamente una vez a la semana y cuando Alice volvía del trabajo ellos ya dormían y al despertar ella se iba tan temprano que ni los veía

-Espero que sí Tommy- dijo Alice intentando no perder el equilibrio

-¿Te sientes bien tía Alice?- preguntó el niño observando a su tía tambalearse mientras se alejaba de la casa e intentaba caminar tras el niño

-Sí, es solo que estoy un poco cansada- mintió

-Deberías dormir entonces- dijo sabiamente el niño de 7 años

-Sí, yo también creo que debería…- fue lo último de que dijo antes de volverse todo negro y caer como un costal en medio del pavimento

-¡Tía Alice!- gritó Tommy asustado al ver. El niño se acercó a Alice y la movió de lado a lado, al ver que no reaccionaba corrió a su casa en busca de ayuda. -¡Papá! – gritó acercándose a su padre quien cargaba leña

-¿Qué pasó pequeño osezno?- preguntó despreocupado

-Creo que tía Alice se desmayó- dijo bajito para que su abuela no escuchara

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó su padre preocupado dejando la leña de lado

-¡En la calle!- dijo exasperado, tomo la mano de su padre y lo jaló hacia la calle. Emmet intentaba correr al ritmo de su hijo, sin embargo la cojera en su pierna derecha le impedía llevar el ritmo de su hijo -¡Ahí papá!- señaló Tommy donde algunos niños se habían reunido alrededor de Alice.

-¡Fuera de aquí niños!- ordenó Emmet arrastrando su pierna y acercándose a su hermana, tomó a Alice en brazos y la llevó de inmediato a su casa. Cuando entraron, intentaron ser lo más silenciosos para evitar que Esme se diera cuenta, pero fue imposible.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamó asustada al ver a su pequeña en brazos de su primogénito- ¿Qué le paso a Alice?

-No lo sé madre- contestó Emmet- Tommy la ha visto desmayada

-En realidad- dijo el niño jugando sus dedos- yo hablaba con mi tía camino a casa y de pronto se cayó al suelo- terminó de contar

-Tráeme un poco de agua en una tinaja y un pedazo de tela Tommy- ordenó a su nieto, mientras tosía un par de veces al acercarse a su hija- Emmet cielo, dejé un poco de sopa en el fuego, puedes estar al pendiente- dijo mientras tomaba lo que Tommy había llevado. Se sentó junto a su hija y colocó un poco de agua con la tela en su frente, pasó su mano un par de veces por el cabello de Alice y esperó a que despertara - ¡Hola cielo!- le dijo sonriente

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó desconcertada

-Te desmayaste cariño- dijo preocupado acariciando el cabello de su hija

-¿Cómo?- preguntó

-Debes de estar muy débil cariño- dijo preocupadamente para luego tener una racha de toz- ¿Has comida bien?

-Si- mintió Alice, no le podría decir que no le habían dado de comer, eso ocasionaría que Esme se fuera a pelear con Madame Marion y le traería problemas

-Creo que entonces deberíamos ver un médico- dijo Esme

-No mamá- aseguró- yo estoy bien, no necesito médicos, seguro es cansancio, aquí tu eres la que necesita un médico- dijo escuchando a su madre toser

-Tonterías, estoy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a ayudar a Emmet y Tommy, tu descansa- ordenó y salió de la pequeña habitación que tenía 3 camas sumamente apretadas.

Alice suspiró y se maldijo por haberse desmayado, en esos momentos no debía ser débil ni mucho menos una carga para su familia, al contrario debía esforzarse por trabajar más, el dinero era necesario, la deuda que tenían era tremenda, los impuestos aumentaban, la comida también y los trabajos de Edward, Carlisle y Rosalie apenas y alcanzaban para eso, si Alice dejaba a Madame Marion, morirían de hambre.

-Tía Alice- dijo Tommy entrando a la habitación – la abuela te manda esto- dijo entregándole un pequeño plato con un poco de sopa- Dice que te lo termines todo- terminó de decir sentándose junto a su tía

-Gracias Tommy- le dijo sonriéndole a su sobrino. Aquel niño había llegado a sus vidas para alegrarlas y para enseñarles que debían luchar por algo en la vida. Cuando Rosalie se embarazó de Tommy, aun no se había casado con Emmet, el niño fue un impulso más para formalizar su relación. Rosalie no venía de una familia mucho más rica que la de los Cullen, todo lo contrario, aquella niña se había criado en las calles sin familia, mendigando por comida o trabajando por ella, conocía a Emmet desde pequeños, aquel niño la había defendido infinidad de veces de otros niños. Cuando Rosalie descubrió que estaba embarazada, comenzó a formar parte oficial de la familia Cullen.

Thomas Emmet Cullen, era tan rubio como su madre pero tenía aquellos ojos pícaros de su padre, Esme y Carlisle se desvivían por él, era como volver a vivir cuando su hijo tenía esa edad.

-Sabes tía- comenzó a decir jugando con sus dedos, Tommy tenía el hábito de hacerlo cada vez que estaba nervioso o triste- Extraño a mi mamá, casi no la veo, porque tiene que trabajar mucho, cuando viene a casa está siempre cansada- decía triste

-Oh cariño – dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero tienes a los abuelos

-Ya son abuelos- dijo bufando

-A mí – dijo Alice

-Tú también trabajas mucho

-A tu papá- dijo Alice

-Papá a veces no puede correr- dijo el niño recordando la cojera de su padre- y el también extraña mucho a mamá, me lo ha dicho

-Tu sabes que tu mami lo hace para que tu estés bien ¿verdad?- el niño solo asintió – entonces no te acongojes Tommy, tu mamá te ama mucho y todo lo hace por la mejora de ti y de tu papá- terminó de decirle.

Al cabo de una hora Tommy se encontraba durmiendo junto a su padre en la cama que compartían, Alice por el contrario estaba acostada sin poder dormir, esperando ansiosamente que su hermano llegara.

-¡Estamos en casa!- gritó una voz que Alice extrañaba, de inmediato se puso de pie y tambaleándose llego a donde estaban los recién llegados

-¡Edward!- gritó Alice corriendo a su hermano mayor

-¡Enana! Que gusto verte- dijo- viviendo en la misma casa y sin vernos, estás muy pálida

-Tu hermana se desmayó hoy- informó su madre

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Carlisle escuchando

-No pasó nada, solo necesitaba dormir- mintió Alice a toda la familia

-Hija, debes descansar- el señor Cullen obligó a su hija- podrás ver a tu hermano otro día

-¡No!- se quejó observando como Rosalie caminaba hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo e hijo – Quiero hablar con mi hermano, no he hablado con él en meses

-Es una orden hija- ordenó Carlisle, mientras se sentaba junto a Esme que tosía una y otra vez

-Yo me encargo de que no pase una mala noche papá- dijo Edward tomando su capa y la de su hermana- Alice y yo caminaremos un rato- dijo jalándola y saliendo de la casa

-Gracias – dijo Alice mientras caminaban sin dirección

-No tienes que agradecer- dijo- yo también te extraño

Ambos caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras del reino, donde al mirar justo hacia el norte se podía observar el gran castillo de la familia Swan y todos los alrededores de Marcill.

-Todo apesta Edward- dijo Alice mirando el castillo fijamente- nuestra vida es miserable, no he comido en tres días

-Todo mejorará- afirmó Edward

-Nada mejora- gritaba Alice – Madame Marion me hace trabajar arduamente sin comida, ¿y sabes que es lo peor Edward? Que lo tengo que hacer, amo a nuestros padres, no puedo renunciar- decía al borde del llanto

-Alice tienes 18, tu vida no es miserable- explicaba Edward

-Por favor- se quejó Alice- mírate Edward tienes 22 y trabajas cuidando caballos y no puedes aspirar a más, nuestro hermano tiene 24, una familia que mantener y lo peor de todo es que él no puede hacer nada por su maldita cojera, la guardia de la reina arruinó nuestra familia

-Ali, me gusta mi trabajo- dijo, dejando sin palabras a Alice- nuestra vida no es miserable, sólo es dura, me gusta trabajar en el castillo- dijo

Alice quedo sorprendida con las palabras de su hermano, había algo que ella debía saber, algo que los ojos de Edward delataban sutilmente, algo que Edward llevaba oculto desde hacía ya algunos meses.

-¿Algo que deba saber?- preguntó Alice

-Talvez le he tomado cariño a la princesa

-¿A la princesa? ¡Edward que demonios tienes en la cabeza!- gritaba Alice sonriendo

-Es mi amiga Alice, soy su único amigo, es una amistad sincera- explicaba- es todo, no existe otro tipo de cariño

-¡Edward estás enamorado de la princesa!- exclamó Alice

-No Mary Alice, no estoy enamorado de ella, solo le tengo cariño, un cariño sincero de amistad- trataba de ocultar

-Está bien, te creeré, pero has de saber que pienso ¡que es una completa locura!- Alice gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo, era como un pequeño animalito que había recuperado la energía- No puede existir una relación entre un plebeyo y la realeza

-Pues la existe

-¡Estás loco!- dijo sonriente -¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó curiosa

-Dulce y gentil, no se parece a su madre, es como un pequeño cisne encerrado en el disfraz de un patito feo- explicaba

-¡Vaya! Que fuerte amistad, si no me hubieras dicho que son amigos juraría que estás enamorado- Alice solo recibió una mirada de reproche -¿Qué?

-¿Ya te sientes mejor verdad? – preguntó

-Sólo pienso que ha de ser una experiencia épica tener una relación, de cualquier tipo- aclaró- con la realeza, es decir eres un plebeyo con suerte

-Y tú una parlanchina sin sentido- dijo Edward- Ahora vamos a casa o nuestros padres nos reprenderán, a parte mañana tengo que volver al castillo

-¿Mañana?- preguntó Alice mientras caminaban de regreso

-Le he hecho una promesa a la princesa- fue lo único que dijo Edward, dejándole en claro a su hermanita que no le contaría más.


	3. Capítulo 3 El Plan

**Capítulo 3**

Caminaban rápido por los bosques de Marcill, volteando una y otra vez esperando no ser seguidos por los guardias del castillo.

-Los logramos despistar- dijo la princesa Isabella emocionada – creyeron que era de la servidumbre, fue excelente

-Sí, eso parece- decía Edward mientras seguía caminando a paso veloz y volteando una y otra vez – Apresúrese su alteza, tenemos que llegar al pueblo, ahí estaremos más seguros- dijo tendiéndole su mano

-No Edward- dijo Isabella aun quieta detrás de Edward- Aún no, necesito hablar contigo

-Nada que no podamos hablar en el pueblo Bella- dijo el joven siguiendo el paso

-¡He dicho que no!- ordenó- Te hablo como tu princesa y próxima reina de Marcill

-Si mi lady- aceptó inclinando su cabeza

-Edward, he estado pensando mucha cosas- decía acercándose a él- Mi madre ha concretado mi matrimonio con el príncipe Jasper, mi madre y la familia del príncipe han acordado mi estancia en Medicci por un año, antes de la boda- comentaba muy seria- mañana por la tarde partiré a Medicci, bastante lejos de Marcill

-Su alteza yo…- comenzaba a decir Edward

-Silencio- ordenó- Mi oposición fue inútil, mi madre quiere que me despose lo antes posible, presiento que hay algún secreto en esta urgente boda- comentaba- Me niego al matrimonio con alguien a quien no conozco y mucho menos amo, sé que estaré un año en Medicci, pero no será para enamorarme de mi futuro esposo, será para complacer tratados y crear una alianza entre ambos reinos, por este motivo he estado buscando posibles soluciones a todo este problema, pero Edward, necesito que seas sincero conmigo- comenzó a decir tomando las manos de su sirviente- háblame con honestidad y con la verdad de tu corazón

-Bella- decía aturdido- yo no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo

-Edward ¿me amas?- preguntó

-¿Amarte?- preguntó confusó- Isabella eras la princesa del reino, futura reina, tendría que hacerlo

-Edward, ¿me amas como mujer?- preguntó- Olvidemos nuestros títulos por un momento, si yo fuera simplemente Isabella Swan, una simple campesina y tu simplemente Edward, un hombre de Marcill sin títulos, ¿me amarías sin saber que soy tu próxima reina? ¿Sientes algo por mí más allá de amistad y respeto?

-Bella esto es algo imposible, no puedo contestarte, esto no puede suceder ni siquiera puede ser real, seguramente solo estoy soñando, una princesa no tiene por qué preguntarle eso a un simple sirviente como yo, ¿Qué tendrían que ver mis sentimientos con alguna solución?- preguntó intentando evadir la respuesta

-Edward, necesito saber tu respuesta, no tendría sentido desarrollar mi plan sin tu afecto- decía algo frustrada

-Isabella, yo no creo que sea correcto esto, ¡No lo es!- dijo angustiado

-Está bien, partiré mañana para casarme con un príncipe a quien no amo y no me volverás a ver jamás Edward- dijo dándose la vuelta

-¡No me puedes chantajear Isabella!- dijo molesto

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! Soy tu próxima reina- dijo molesta – Edward ¿me amas? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser contestar la pregunta?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir- Si te amo, como a nada en el mundo, eres la mujer perfecta y eres mucho más de lo que yo puedo aspirar- contesto

-Entonces, cásate conmigo- dijo tomando las manos del joven

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos

-Edward, cásate conmigo, yo te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, desde hace 3 años que llegaste al castillo has sido mi unico amigo, la persona que siempre ha estado para mí, en ti he descubierto el amor y no imagino mi vida con otra persona

-Yo no podría, es decir, te amo, pero soy un simple sirviente, como la princesa de Marcill se podría casar con alguien como yo, tu madre nunca lo aprobaría- explicaba

-Ese es mi plan Edward- comenzó a decir- Nos casaremos sin que nadie lo sepa, partiré rumbo a Medicci pero nunca llegaré, me casaré contigo y mi madre no lo sabrá, una vez unidos a Dios ni mi madre nos podrá separar, somos católicos y lo que ha bendecido Dios es todo lo que cuenta, cuando sea el momento regresaré al castillo y tú serás el príncipe de Marcill, hasta el momento en el que nos coronen reyes

-¿Dónde viviremos Bella? ¿Quién nos casará? Alguien se va a enterar, no podemos ocultarnos tan fácil – decía confuso - ¿Qué le dirán a los reyes d Medicci? Eso sería traición Bella, en vez de formar una alianza crearías un conflicto con otro reino

-No- dijo en susurro- Porque alguien llegará a Medicci, alguien que ellos piensen que es Isabella la princesa de Marcill

-¿Quién?- preugntó Edward

-Los Whitlock nunca me han visto en persona, conocen a la Isabella que todos los reinos conocen en pintura, no sabrán reconocer a la verdadera, las pinturas mienten y estaremos a kilómetros de distancia para que alguien reconozca a mi otra yo, tú me has dicho Edward que conoces a una joven del pueblo con extraordinaria belleza y un parecido increíble a mí, quiero que esa joven sea yo en Medicci – explicó

-¿Cómo?- pregunto- Enviarás a una farsante en tu lugar, eso es traición y usurpación

-Nadie lo sabrá Edward, quiero que vayas por esa joven, dile que mañana cambiará su vida para siempre y que tendrá el honor de servirle a su próxima reina, cuando haya terminado todo, ella recibirá un título y estará en la corte de Marcill

-Si la descubren será acusada de usurpadora y su destino será la muerte-Edward hablaba asustado

-No la descubrirán, tienes que confiar en mí- decía- Cásate conmigo Edward

-No puedo negarme a la mejor propuesta que he recibido y recibiré en toda mi vida- dijo tomándola por la cintura y levantándola por los aires, para después acortar la distancia y probar aquellos labios carmesí que desde hacía 3 años lo volvían loco

-Viviremos en una casa al norte de Marcill, una cabaña de campo para sirvientes de la familia, nadie la utiliza, tengo gente trabajando a mi servicio Edward y he pagado muy bien por su silencio, sin embargo no te deben de ver, debo llegar sola a la casa y luego tú- informaba- Mañana partiré del castillo y en el camino me intercambiaré con la chica, por tu lado, debes renunciar mañana temprano al trabajo, has de decir que el doctor del pueblo es amigo de tu familia y solicitó tu ayuda puesto que desea tener un joven aprendiz, es una excelente oportunidad para ascender tu nivel

-Lo tienes todo planeado- dijo sorprendido

-Se trata de mi vida Edward, tendría que hacerlo-dijo

-Supongo que esta era tu idea de huir al pueblo hoy ¿verdad?- ella simplemente asintió - ¿Ahora que prosigue?- preguntó dispuesto a hacer lo que sea

-Regresaremos al castillo, y tú regresarás al pueblo, debes buscar a la joven y explicarle su próxima misión, yo empacaré algunas cosas, para el próximo viaje- dijo para después comenzar a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Una vez en el castillo, Isabella se puso un vestido opulento, verde olivo ceñido hasta la cintura, se colocó la tiara con esmeraldas y dejó que su cabello bailé con el viento de aquella tarde, aún tenía que terminar de sobornar a algunas personas sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Por su lado Edward regresó al pueblo en busca de la persona que sería la pieza más importante del próximo juego.

No frecuentaba mucho el pueblo de día, se la pasaba en el castillo la mayor parte de la semana, sin embargo conocía aquel lugar a la perfección tanto como a la palma de su mano, cuando era pequeño solía escabullirse por las calles jugando tras algunos perros, le gustaba observar el castillo y preguntarse cómo sería por dentro y que clase de vida se tendría en él, pero como niño que era volvía a la realidad en cuestión de segundos olvidándose por completo de los lujos, él prefería la tierra y el lodo como escenarios de juegos.

-Buenas tardes Madame Marion- saludó cortésmente entrando a la tienda de vestidos

-Joven Cullen- dijo despectivamente- ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos? Me han dicho que trabajas en las caballerizas del castillo

-Así es mi lady- dijo

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Aunque no creo que puedas comprar un vestido de mi tienda- dijo altanera

-Necesito hablar con mi hermana- dijo – La princesa pronto necesitará más servidumbre, ¿no se ha enterado?- preguntó- se casará en algunos meses y necesita gente que atienda a su marido y a ella, hoy por la tarde reclutará a jóvenes nuevas, mi familia fue invitada a servir a la princesa puesto que yo y mi cuñada trabajamos en el castillo, vine a informarle a Alice para que asista y logré obtener un puesto- terminó de decir la mentira más grande que hasta el momento había dicho

-Tu hermana es mi mejor costurera- dijo - ¿Qué obtendré yo a cambio?- preguntaba siempre convenenciera

-Madame Marion, me temo que mi familia es tan pobre que no le podemos ofrecer ninguna cantidad de dinero por el servicio de mi hermana, pero le aseguro que si Alice logra servir a la princesa, conocerá a gente adinerada que estarán dispuestos a conocer y comprar los bellos y exquisitos vestidos de Madame Marion- dijo lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir

-En caso de que no sirva a nadie, esa mocosa regresará a mis aposentos y trabajará largas jornadas por el tiempo perdido- le dijo

-Lo hará sin protestar Madame- afirmó Edward bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto y afirmación

-¡Alice!- gritó la vieja- Tu hermano ha venido a buscarte

La joven salió contrariada, ¿Por qué su hermano habría ido a buscarla? ¿No estaba trabajando?, cuando observó que Madame Marion le dio la autorización para seguirlo fuera de la tienda, de inmediato corrió tras su hermano para preguntar de que se trataba aquella visita.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, la princesa ha pedido un favor tuyo- le dijo jalándola hacia algún lugar donde nadie los podría escuchar

-¿La princesa? ¿Qué querría de alguien tan pobre como yo?- preguntó riendo

-Necesitamos que finjas ser la princesa Isabella por algún tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Tú estás quedando loco o qué?- preguntó

-Alice, te he dicho muchas veces que tienes un parecido excepcional con la princesa, ella debe ir a Medicci a conocer a su prometido, pero Isabella no se quiere casar con él, por eso pide tu ayuda, tu viajarías a Medicci y fingirías ser ella por un tiempo

-Edward, eso no es correcto, ¿Cómo sabe ella que me parezco a ella?

-Talvez yo se lo he mencionado algunas veces

-No está bien, Edward ¿Por qué no se quiere casar con él?

-Ama a otra persona

-¿A quién? Si es un noble solo tiene que decirlo, su madre entendería, solo no es con la persona que ella desea pero sigue siendo noble y seguiría teniendo alguna alianza con alguien, a no ser que eté enamorada de alguien con quien no pueda…- y se quedó callada por unos segundos- ¡Hay no! ¡No, no no!, ¡Edward es una broma esto ¿verdad?! ¿La princesa está enamorada de ti?- preguntó y sólo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza- ¿Y tú de ella verdad? – volvió a asentir

-Nos casaremos

-¿Qué?- preguntó – Te matarán

-No, está todo planeado, a menos que tú no aceptes, probablemente me matarán pero si tú aceptas, irás a Medicci, conocerás al príncipe, estarás ahí por un tiempo y cuando Isabella diga que ya nos hemos casado, regresarás y todo estará bien, su madre no podrá hacer nada en contra de un matrimonio ante Dios

-Edward, es muy peligroso- dijo seria Alice- Si me descubren antes, me acusarían de ser usurpadora y de traición a mi reina- bajo la mirada- Me matarían – susurró

-Nadie te descubrirá, Isabella dice que en Medicci nadie la conoce y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que alguien que la conozca te reconozca, estarás muy lejos de aquí, todo saldrá bien

-No sé nada sobre la realeza Edward – dijo triste – No es correcto, tengo miedo

-También yo tengo miedo Alice- dijo tomando las manos de su hermana- Pero piénsalo, si todo sale bien, tendremos una vida mejor, la que siempre quisimos y a nuestros padres no les faltará nada

-Y si no, todos moriremos- dijo

-¡No! Debes pensar positivo- dijo- ¡Por favor Alice!

-Edward ¿en verdad la amas?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Si – dijo firmemente sin titubear

-Prométeme, que si algo sale mal, tu lucharás por ti y por el amor a Isabella, defenderás también a nuestros padres

-Alice, nada…- comenzó a decir

-¡Prométemelo Edward! Quiero estar segura que lo que estoy haciendo va a valer la pena al final de todo- dijo

-Lo prometo- le dijo

-¿Cuándo parto?- preguntó decidida

-Mañana por la tarde, yo te acompañaré- dijo Edward

-Muy bien- dijo Alice lanzando un gran suspiro y dándole la espalda

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

-A explicarles a nuestros padres que su hija emprenderá un viaje al reino de Legovia, donde las telas son hermosas y las oportunidades de las costureras son mejores- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano pensando en la mentira que daría paso a la experiencia que cambiaría su vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza de milenios, aquí lees dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que estoy muy motivada a escrbirla y espero ustedes se motiven a leerla, denle una oportunidad :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de ella? Espero poder leer algún comentario de ustedes mis lectores, la verdad es que gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo C:**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS X LEER!**

 **SALUDOS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
